


After Dark

by severinne



Category: Life on Mars (UK), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Males, Crossover, Drinking, M/M, Time Travel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shared drink after a narrowly averted crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draycevixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/gifts).



'You nearly done with that?’

‘After what I’ve seen today? Give over. _This_ ,’ Gene sloshed his bottle, ‘is the only reason I haven’t thrown your shit-disturbing arse in the canal yet.’

But something about Pike made him offer the whiskey, a weariness that tugged at Gene as much as the no-nonsense attitude and leather jacket. Pike accepted with a faint smile, took a swig, and tossed the rest into the water.

‘That’s it.’ Gene threw the man up against the curving brick wall. ‘You’re going down.’

‘I know.’ A hand, too confident by far, slid inside Gene’s coat. ‘After you.’


End file.
